


Lady Sperm

by Wynele



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is in the loop, Dan is pretty, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynele/pseuds/Wynele
Summary: Chloe Decker has always been careful, well, except for that one time she ripped the Devil's clothes off and had sex with him on the floor.





	Lady Sperm

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists for a couple of reasons. The first is my childish need to work "Lady Sperm" into a story. The other is that I needed a break from my WIP and this idea would not go away. It also deals with a headcanon of mine that suggests that not all of Lucifer's siblings hate him. They're mostly caught in the middle of the cold-war between Dad and brother. 
> 
> The story is part one of a collection of one-shots that take place a few years into the future. Chloe has discovered the truth about Lucifer, and so has everyone else. Lucifer and Chloe are in an established relationship.

The flu was going around.

At least that’s what Chloe told herself when, on a bright and early Friday morning, the scent of Ella’s breakfast burrito sent her fleeing to the bathroom. Dan followed soon after wielding paper towels, a bottle of water, a smile that said, _‘I know, and you’re in denial.’_

He hovered behind her in the stall and held back her hair, as the last of breakfast splattered against the pristine porcelain. After a moment, he squatted down beside her and rubbed small circles on the small of her back. “You okay?”

Chloe lay her cheek against the cool ring of the toilet. A cold sweat broke out over her body as her stomach did one last flip-flop, then settled hard and heavy low in her belly. Food poisoning, then, probably. She uttered a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine and then clamped her mouth shut as her stomach lurched forward once more.

“Gingerbread pancakes,” she grunted out between retches and gripped the edge of the toilet. When her stomach settled again, she sat back on her heels and swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. “with caramelized apples. Ugh…Lucifer wanted to try a new recipe and…”

Dan’s eyes crinkled with a teasing grin. There was only one other time Chloe had been this sick and it had nothing to do with caramelized apples. “So, you think the devil’s trying to kill you.”

“No,” Chloe groaned adding several extra syllables to the word. She snatched the water bottle from his hands. She let out another small whine and fell sideways, sprawled out on the cold tile floor. The water bottle rolled out of her hands and into the next stall. “He made them for Trixie.”

“Uh, huh,” Dan mumbled with an amused shake of his head and pulled out his phone. He dialed Lucifer first only to have his call go straight to voicemail. The phone dangled loosely in his hand as he leaned forward and laid his hand against Chloe’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Lucifer’s not picking up. You want me to take you home?”

Chloe rubbed her cheek against the floor, her blonde hair working its way out of its ponytail. “He’s talking to a realtor, about something,” she mumbled, her voice sounding high and slightly wet, then she cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Do we have a case?”

Dan looked skeptical, but let it go. Chloe might have a stomach bug, or food poisoning, as she insisted. He glanced briefly at her middle, and then jerked his gaze a bit too quickly to her eyes. Stomach bug or food poisoning, he decided, one or the other. Not the impending birth of the Anti-Christ. Most definitely. “Yeah,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “Body in Santa Monica.”

She nodded and swept out of the bathroom, almost daring anyone to notice she was a tad paler and a bit greener than usual.

The case was relatively straightforward. The victim was a forty-year-old divorcee who owed a great deal of money to several individuals, including his ex-wife. Motive established and suspect in hand, she returned to the precinct to find Lucifer strolling in at a quarter ‘til eleven. He had an excuse, likely something involving rampaging siblings and wandering demons, but all she could focus on was his trousers. Where they always so tight?

His dry cleaner must have shrunk them, she decided, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. Not quite certain what could be wrong with her. Maybe she should take something for fever? She’d pick up something on the way home, but first, she had a case.

A case that, according to Lucifer, was so cliché it made other clichés feel bad about themselves. He leaned into her, just enough to be a tangible presence, then flitted off, phone pressed to his ear. He blew her a kiss, and then marched up the stairs without a backward glance while referring to the person on the other end as _‘urchin.’_

She threw up her hands, a bit exasperated, and flopped down in her chair. Dan appeared beside her, hovering at her elbow, and looked incredibly guilty.

“Lucifer and Trixie have a thing tonight,” he reminded, wondering why he was running interference for the devil. “That uh…” he snapped his fingers. “Griffith park thing.”

Chloe nodded, her temper cooling before it rose, and didn’t even try to fight her smile. Lucifer had made a deal with Trixie a few weeks back. She didn’t know the exact details, only that involved a trip to Griffith Observatory. “Yeah,” she said almost dreamily, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over her belly. “She’s been obsessed with stars ever since learning Lucifer lit—”

“Aww, you guys,” cooed Ella from the doorway to her lab. “He’s going to make such a great dad.”

Chloe rolled her eyes skyward to where she knew someone truly resided and mouthed, “Don’t you even.”

With her other suspects at large, she sent a quick text to Lucifer reminding him to be careful and to have fun and begged off sick for the rest of the day. Morning sickness, uh, sickness in the morning, she mentally corrected, she felt fine, if a little tried. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to drop by the drugstore on the way home. And so what if she lingered in the family planning a bit longer than necessary under the pretense of looking for anti-nausea medication. Better safe, than sorry right?

An hour and a half later, she was sprawled once again on the bathroom floor. But this time, she was surrounded by tiny plastic applicators with tiny pink lines. She realized then, that perhaps she had been a lot less safe and quite possibly sorrier than she intended.

It was impossible, really. They had taken precautions. She stopped herself in mid-thought. There had been one time, a few weeks ago, he had been in the shower, and she… “Oh, no. No, no, no…”

Heart racing, she fell back on her bottom and did the first thing that came to mind. She clasped her hands together and prayed. Almost the moment the last words tumbled her lips, the air around her stilled. She looked up to see a young woman with black hair and blue wings standing before her.

The angel peered down at her, wrinkling her nose just slightly, and Chloe was struck by just how much she resembled Lucifer. She rolled her shoulders and the wings disappeared in a swoosh of air. “Humans are so weird.”

Uncharacteristically overcome with emotion, Chloe lunged forward and clutched the angel around the knees. “Raziel.”

Raziel squeaked and squirmed uncomfortably, growing stiff as a board, but made no move to shake Chloe off. “Now, I know were the urchin gets it.”

Chloe laughed and rubbed her face against Raziel’s legs like a cat before pulling away. She sat back on her heels, feeling brittle and vulnerable, but relieved now that the angel was here. “Sorry,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She wasn’t crying, not yet, but felt like maybe she could start. “You didn’t have to drop everything and run over.”

Raziel shrugged and offered a hand. “I dropped everything and flew over, actually.”

Chloe managed a wet chuckle, the edge of hysteria lurking, but somewhat dulled now that Raziel was here. She took the offered hand and rose to her feet, noticing for the first time that Raziel wore human clothes instead of her usual angelic garb. “Where you already here or...?”

She fiddled with her hands, twisting and pointing at odd angles. It was a nervous gesture, one that Lucifer found endearing. Her mother, however, called it fidgeting and bemoaned her lack of stage presence.

The angel smiled that wide, painful grin she shared with her older brother, dimples and all, and nodded. “Argentina, actually. Which is here if by here you mean here as on the mortal plane and not here as in here here.”

“No, I meant…” Chloe scooped up the little plastic applicators with their terrible pink lines and shoved them into her jeans pocket. She’d dispose of the later, possibly in a fire, and laugh about how she panicked for nothing. “Wait. What were you doing in Argentina?”

The angel grabbed a handful of her dark curls and released it so that it could flow down her spine.  “A dance instructor.” She quirked a grin, amused by Chloe’s scandalized expression. The human was too easy. Which, ironically, was the cause of her current angst. “Well, trying to. Sadly, the only tango he wanted to do with me was on the dance floor.”

Chloe goggled at her, her lips twisting into a tight smile as she shook her head in disbelief, only half listening as the angel rambled on. “Just as well, I suppose. He’ll be dead in less than a century. The last thing I need is former lover wandering past my tower in The Silver City, especially if the sex was bad. And since I have no frame of reference on what constitutes good sex well…”

“I think I’m pregnant,” Chloe blurted out, fidgeting back and forth from one foot to the other. She pressed a protective hand against her belly. “I just don’t know how it could’ve happened!”

Raziel blinked at her outburst and tried twice to speak before squeaking out a reply. “Well, Lucifer put his…uh… downstairs thing into your uh…lady bits…” The angel stared pleadingly at Chloe, clutching her hands to her chest. “You do know I’ve never actually had sex, right?”

“Not what I meant!” Chloe huffed, sounding far whinier than she intended, and flung her arms down at her sides in frustration. “It’s just that…”

“Just what?”

Chloe whimpered a little and looked away, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “It’s just that Lucifer—”

Raziel gasped, the sound echoing off the bathroom tiles, and shook her head in mock disapproval. “Are you cheating on Lucifer?” her eyes brightened, and she became just a tad too excited. “Ooh, with that pretty ex-husband of yours, maybe?”

“No, no, NO!” Chloe sputtered, chastising the angel like she would a hyperactive puppy or a certain devil. “I mean of all the places for your mind to wander, you go…Dan and I are…friends.” she made a frustrated growling sound and threw up her hands. “I mean, really?”

Raziel leaned up against the sink, completely unbothered, and tilted her head to peer sideways. She reached out and took both of Chloe’s hands in hers. “Well, Daniel is very pretty.”

A grin tugged at the corners of Chloe’s mouth and she tried very hard not to laugh. “I could probably set the two of you up.”

The angel made a face and jerked away, barely suppressing a shiver in disgust. “Gross.”

“Right,” Chloe replied a little more defensive than she intended. Her mouth opened and then shut with a click as a sudden realization settled in. Dan had been dating Charlotte Richards for years. It was an off and on affair, usually more on than off, but the first “on” occurred while Charlotte was possessed by the Goddess of All Creation. “He had sex with your mom.”

Raziel shivered again, her tongue sticking out as if she were gagging. She bobbed her head in a nod, but then recovered and sigh. “Yeah, can’t knock Mum’s taste in men, but yeah. Ruined it.”

Chloe smiled, shaking her head. She wasn’t sure if it was what the angel intended, but her antics calmed Chloe. Or perhaps, it was simply her presence. Raziel had become something of a younger sister in last few years. And Chloe was convinced it was because of her that she and Lucifer shared a relative peace.

“Don’t worry,” she began, her tone mock patronizing. “I’m sure you’ll eventually find someone desperate enough to have sex with a grade-A supermodel.”

Raziel’s expression grew thoughtful. “You really think so?”

Chloe mouthed a “yeah,” to Raziel and grinned when the angel beamed. Then the impossibility, no implausibility of her life came crashing around her. She buried her face in her hands, rocking back and forth on her heels. She felt, rather than saw, Raziel push away from the sink and move to stand beside her. “Lucifer is the devil.”

Raziel ran a soothing hand over Chloe’s hair before pulling her hands away from her face. Their eyes met over the length of Chloe’s fingertips. Raziel’s eyes were almost the same as Lucifer’s, so dark they were almost black and fringed with long, feathery lashes. Would the child she was carrying have those same eyes?

“Yes, but you knew that before you slept with him.”

If it had been anyone else, Raziel’s words would have sounded like an accusation. Instead, they sounded kind and patient, perhaps even wise. Beneath the skinny jeans and flouncy blouse was an ages old angel. An image that was shattered somewhat when Raziel made a suggestive face and poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

“You also knew it when you ripped the bathroom door off its hinges to get to him.”

Chloe blushed to her hairline and squirmed while giving Raziel her best sorry, but not sorry expression. “One time, one time, and I,” she stammered, and then scowled as realization settled in. “How did you…? Did you have anything to do with?” she asked pointing at her belly. “With this?”

“Oh, yes,” Raziel retorted, her eyes wide and teasing. “I totally knocked you up with my lady sperm.”

The angel sighed when the remark didn’t even earn her an eye roll. Chloe instead seemed to collapse into her own thoughts and fretfully twist at her own hands. “Uh, huh.”

“Well, I suppose I could spontaneously generate life if I wanted,” she shrugged, trying to coax a response from Chloe. “I mean, I’ve seen Daddy do it. You grab some dust, cough on it, and boom human. But, no, I had nothing to do with this.”

Chloe breathed out a shaky breath, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. “Okay.”

Raziel pursed her lips together and laid her palm against Chloe’s flat belly. “You’re only a few weeks along. It doesn’t even have a soul, yet.”

Chloe covered Raziel’s with her own and swallowed hard before looking the angel in the eye. “What are you saying?”

“Just the truth,” she replied, sidestepping to stand at the bathroom door. “Tell you what. Let me make you some soup, and we can sit down and talk about it.”

Chloe nodded jerkily, not liking the implication of Raziel’s words, but at the same time realizing it might be the best choice. Trixie was starting high school next year and she herself wasn’t getting any younger. Then there was Lucifer and his plethora of issues.

“Okay,” she agreed, following out of the bathroom and into the common area. The angel paused in mid-step and looked down at her feet before glancing shyly back at Chloe.

She wrinkled her nose, embarrassed, and dropped her tone to a conspiratorial whisper. “I don’t know how to make soup.”

Chloe stopped short and sighed. After a moment, she smiled despite herself, realizing that she was most likely being played. That this was likely the angel’s plan all along. “Raziel, would you like me to make you some soup?”

Raziel clasped her hands together, beaming at her, before scurrying to the breakfast islander. “Oh,” she gushed as she climbed up on one of the stools. “That is so thoughtful of you.”

Thirty minutes later, Chloe pushed a steaming bowl of soup in front of the angel. “It’s polenta and kale,” she explained, suddenly wanting to talk about anything other than her predicament. “with miso, I think. Lucifer made it a few nights ago and uh…do you need something to drink?”

Raziel shook her head and took a bite of her soup, slurping slightly against the spoon. “So, you don’t know how to make soup, either.”

“I do, I just.” She leaned forward, leaning on her elbows against the islander, and started off into space. “What am I going to do? Lucifer doesn’t like kids.”

The angel took another bite of her soup but said nothing. Then, she dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin and leaned forward to fold her hands over the bowl. “That is a problem. Any idea where he might be?”

Chloe made a little sound and sucked in her lips, knowing the angel already knew the answer. Most of the angels watched Lucifer, while the rest simply tried not to. “He took Trix to the observatory. It’s his part of a deal they worked out and not— “then as if on cue, her cellphone buzzed. She answered out of habit to see she had a new text message from Trixie, and then another from Lucifer himself. She smiled and sent a text back with a smile and heart emoji for Trixie, a heart, and eggplant for Lucifer, and an “okay, be careful,” for both.

She turned her attention back to Raziel who was resting her chin on her palms, elbows on the counter, a smiling a knowing smile.

“That was Trixie and Lucifer,” Chloe said with dither she often used when she was nervous and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “They’re going to grab a bite, and then catch a movie. And…he adores Trix.”

“Especially now that she’s almost out of her larval form,” Raziel agreed, but then frowned and tapped her chin with one long finger. “I have a wonder, if I may?”

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, baffled for a moment. Raziel’s speech patterns were odd at times, often speaking words out of order or using antiquated terms. She’d heard the same odd patterns in non-native speakers, and suspected it was a similar case. Except, in Raziel’s case, English was probably her thousandth language rather than simply her second. “Sure, I guess.”

Raziel leaned back a little and stretched, and then dropped her arms back on the counter. “Did you call me because I’m your boyfriend’s sister or because I’m an angel?”

Chloe reached out and laid her hand on top of Raziel’s. “I called you because you’re a friend,” she half-lied, feeling slightly guilty when Raziel looked impossibly touched at her words. “But the other stuff helps.”

Raziel tilted her head, her eyes bright and filled with wonder. “I’ve never been a friend before. I’m the Keeper of Secrets. Beings from all over the multiverse come to me for knowledge or advice. But no one has ever called me because they like me.”

Chloe winced, guilt gnawing at her. “Raziel, I…”

“Oh, hush, don’t ruin it,” the angel said, waving her off. “But on that note. You’re worried that Lucifer won’t want the baby, but you needn’t be.”

Tears sprang in Chloe’s eyes and she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. Raziel had just voiced the worst of her fears. But even so, had also tossed her a shred of hope. “Why not?”

Raziel lifted a finger, silencing her with a gesture. “There are rules to divine procreation, even in Lucifer’s case. Or perhaps especially in Lucifer’s case. It’s a partnership, almost a contract. We can’t conceive unless our partner is equally willing. So, either you wanted a child and he was willing to give you one. Or he wanted one and you were likewise willing.”

Chloe gasped in disbelief, suspicion washing over her. It was too good, too easy to be true. Even so, a smile broke through her tears. “So, we both did this? Together? It wasn’t your father or anything else?”

“Daddy only knows what he wants to know.”

Chloe blew out a breath, cooling her cheeks and forehead. “Right, I’ll never understand how that actually works.” Then, her all too brief feeling of relief vanished as something akin to panic washed over her, sending her stomach into flip-flops. A realization that chilled her to the core. “The baby won’t be human, will he?”

“Yes, and no,” Raziel began as if giving a lecture. “She will be mortal on earth, but immortal outside of it.”

“She? It’s a girl?” Chloe asked, her voice quavering. It had been easier to think of it as an “it.” As something that perhaps would be best not unleashed upon the world. But now knowing it was a girl, her little girl, changed that. “And she’ll be human.”

“No, mortal,” Raziel corrected with a shake of her head and then clarified. “Lucifer is mortal when he’s with you, but he’s never been human. It will be the same with little Sophia.”

“Sophia,” Chloe repeated, wise to Raziel, and shook her head. “Isn’t that one of your other names?”

Raziel made a face as if she had no idea what Chloe was talking about and bounced slightly in her seat. “Well, I didn’t think you’d go for Hekate, and Sophia Morningstar has a nice ring to it.”

Chloe smiled softly, and lightly stroked her belly. “Sophia Morningstar,” she repeated, breathing the name rather than saying it. Then her eyes widened in delight. “We could call her Fifi for short.”

Raziel cringed, her scandalized face a near perfect mirror of her older brother’s. “That’s a dog’s name.”

Chloe ignored her, joy filling her, almost, but not quite silencing her lingering questions. “You said mortal, but not human. Are we talking wings, glowing eyes?”

“A genius level IQ and a nut allergy mostly,” Raziel replied matter-of-factly but then paused to consider. “Her skeletal structure might be a bit odd, but pulse, blood pressure, and respiration should all be within the normal human range.” She quirked a grin. “No, glowing eyes, sorry. Well, maybe no.”

“You didn’t say _no_ to wings,” Chloe pointed out. She was trying to look on the bright side. Looking for any clue that her life with this baby would be normal. _You’re dating the devil, dumbass_ , came the voice from before. Strange how her inner voice sounded so much like Maze. So much so that she glanced around the room to make sure the demon hadn’t walked in. “And why a nut allergy?”

“Your grandfather was allergic, so perhaps simple heredity. Raziel shrugged. “No two half-mortals are alike. So, there are no hard-fast rules for them. As for wings? Probably not on the mortal plane. But, then again, she’s Lucifer’s child, so…”

“She’ll end up smuggling bootleg toys from Tijuana.”

“I was going to say she’ll _bend the universe with her will_ ,” Raziel corrected, raising a brow, “but yours works too.”

Ever practical, Chloe’s mind began to spin with plans and the time, ages ago now it seemed, she was pregnant with Trixie. In the morning, she would go back to the drugstore and pick up a prenatal vitamin. Then, first thing Monday morning, she’d make an appointment with her doctor, schedule her prenatal visits, ban cigarettes from the house, throw out all the junk food, switch to decaffeinated coffee, oh, and inform the Devil he was going to be a Daddy.

She looked at Raziel who eyed her back with a strange sort of bemusement. “Any chance you can break the news to your brother?”

“I could,” the angel answered with a baiting smile, “but you probably won’t like the way I do it.”

Chloe considered, a bit too hastily, and tentatively agreed. “Well, as long as you don’t fly across the sky dragging a banner, I think I’ll be okay.”

“Oh, Lucifer,” Raziel began in a nasally sing-song voice, “remember that night after the Rickman stakeout when you came home all crusty and singed….”

Lucifer might not remember, but Chloe did all too painfully. The stakeout had lasted for hours and they were about to give up when there was movement in the warehouse. Lucifer flew to the roof while she circled around back. It was then one of them triggered a tripwire and the entire warehouse went up in flame. She was blown back by the blast and out of harm’s way, but Lucifer was not quite so lucky. Or perhaps luckier than they both realized. The blast that blew her back, also knocked her out the range of whatever weird force governed his invulnerability. If she had been even an inch closer, Lucifer would be gone.

“…then she wrenched open the shower, threw you to the ground and had her wicked, wicked way with you.”

Chloe rubbed her hands down the length of her face, feeling utterly exhausted. “Raziel, I think I can handle it actually, but thank you.”

Disappointment flitted over the angel’s face, but then she shrugged. “As you like.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Chloe making plans and Raziel likely knowing about them before they were executed. “So, you’re going to have the baby, then?”

Chloe looked down at her belly, and then back at Raziel, suddenly surer than she had ever been. “I’ll have to talk to Lucifer about it, but, yeah…I think so.”

The angel nodded, seemingly satisfied, and rose from her stool. “I won’t be able to hide this indefinitely, but I’ll keep the others off your back for as long as I can.”

Suddenly, Chloe squeaked in pure joy and threw herself at Raziel, hugging the angel so tightly she made gasping noises.

“It’s okay, dear,” Raziel said, her voice strained as she awkwardly patted Chloe on the back. “I’m happy to help, but, I... really don’t need to breathe, but it’s fun, so can you let go of me please?”

Sniffling and embarrassed, but not quite crying, Chloe released the angel. “Sorry,” she sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. “I don’t even know why I was so worried. I knew who and what Lucifer was before we got together.”

Raziel nodded, her eyes very serious. “You say that now, but just wait until baby gnaws its way out of your womb.” Chloe paled several shades but then scowled, prompting the angel to raise her hands in mock surrender. “Kidding, kidding, well, mostly.”

She giggled and unfurled her wings just as Chloe lunged for her. “Careful,” she tutted, wagging a finger. “Too much stress is bad for little Sophia.”

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, but not truly angry. She had spent too much time with Lucifer to be truly annoyed at angelic antics. “I’m not naming her that.”

“Yeah, you are,” Raziel said with a little sideways grin. “You’re already in love with the idea of calling her ‘Fifi’”

Chloe shrugged and barely resisted a smile. “Yeah, I am.”

“Then, it’s settled,” Raziel chirped, so pleased that Chloe was certain she was up to something. “Well, you’ll still have to talk Lucifer into it. He’ll want to name her after you because you’re the light of his life or some such nonsense. Either that or after his favorite cocktail.”

“I’ll work on it,” Chloe said, adding it to the growing list of things necessary for a new baby. Such as a new place, the apartment she shared with Maze was bordering on too small now that Trixie was almost a teenager. There was no room for a baby, especially one who may or may not have a wingspan. But that could and would have to wait. First, she had to tell Lucifer.

“Lucifer and Trixie will be home in a bit,” Raziel said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She did that often, Chloe realized as if she didn’t quite like being on the ground. “So, I better run.”

“Oh, no,” Chloe insisted, her slightly higher than usual.” You don’t have to go.”

Raziel smirked, her nose and eyes crinkling. “As much as I’d love to hear my brother’s impending wails of denial, there is at least one Argentinian dancer who has not turned me down cold. So, I better hop to it. Or on it.”

With that, she was gone, leaving Chloe with a half a pot of cooling soup and much to think about. But, first, she needed a soak in the tub.

Book in hand and glass of wine poured, but untouched on the lip of the tub, she slid into the warm water and promptly dozed off. She awoke sometime later, the water just a touch cooler than lukewarm, and Lucifer and Trixie’s good-natured bickering echoing down the hall.

“You’re full of it, Lucifer.”

Chloe couldn’t hear Lucifer’s reply, but whatever it was it made Trixie giggle like a loon. Mind made up, she climbed out of the tub and began to dry off. She pulled on a robe and gave herself one last look in the mirror. She could do this.

“So,” she murmured, running a hand down her belly. “Why don’t I go tell them about you, Fifi.”


End file.
